This invention relates generally to silver sulfadiazine compositions, and more particularly to the oral or subcutaneous administration of silver sulfadiazine and radioactive derivatives thereof for the treatment of infections and for the eradication of neoplastic tissue.
Anti-bacterial compounds which are known to possess anti-bacterial properties include silver nitrate, the various sulfonamides, such as sulfadiazine, sulfamerazine, sulfanilamide and sulfamylon and the antibiotics, such as the penicillins. The existence of silver salts of p-amino-benzene sulfonamides and their chemotherapeutic activity are also known. U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,688 discloses the preparation of compounds such as silver sulfathiazole, silver sulfanilamide, silver sulfadiazine and silver sulfapyridine.
In the Fox U.S. Pat. No. 3,761,590, there is disclosed the fact that silver sulfadiazine and silver sulfadiazine-containing compositions of materials, particularly silver sulfadiazine dispersed in water-dispersible hydrophilic carrier or ointment are especially useful in burn therapy. Broadly, silver sulfadiazine when employed in the treatment of infections in man and animals exhibits anti-bacterial properties, antifungal properties and anti-protozoal properties, e.g., useful in the treatment of trichomonas vaginitis and also exhibits spermicidal activity.
Silver sulfadiazine is stable, insoluble in water, alcohol and ether and does not appear to stain or darken like other silver salts, such as silver nitrate. Silver sulfadiazine, when exposed to body fluids, such as when employed in burn therapy, appears to yield the combined properties of oligodynamic action of silver in addition to the advantages of an antibacterial agent. For example, when silver sulfadiazine is applied in an ointment to burn wounds, the silver sulfadiazine presents the advantages of silver and an anti-bacterial agent without the use of hypotonic solutions and without withdrawing body electrolytes. The silver sulfadiazine appears to react only gradually with the body fluids when used in burn therapy with the result that silver sulfadiazine when employed in burn therapy evidences a sustained active, effective concentration for as long as 24-72 hours after a single application. In contrast, a water-soluble, anti-bacterial agent, such as sodium sulfadiazine, would be used up rapidly and none would be left after a few days. Silver sulfadiazine when used in burn therapy, i.e., when applied to and/or exposed to body fluids, also appears to react with organic sulfahydryl groups or compounds in contact therewith. The disclosure of U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,422,688 and 3,761,590 are herein incorporated and made part of this specification.
The Fox patent is concerned only with the topical applications for silver sulfadiazine, whereas the present invention is based on the discovery that this drug, when administered orally or subcutaneously, is non-toxic and active against various organisms systemically.